


just a sneeze away

by fabulousfairytales



Series: schmico AU ville [8]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-12-06 20:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18225152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabulousfairytales/pseuds/fabulousfairytales
Summary: Levi Schmitt is allergic to cats. So he takes a lot of histamines just to be able to be around that really hot neigbor of his.





	just a sneeze away

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I'm back with a new shortish story woo!  
> Thanks to [glassesandkim](http://glassesandkim.tumblr.com/) for this golden prompt:  
> hi levi being really damn allergic to cats but popping antihistamines like candy just cuz he really likes the hot dude with 3 cats three doors down and he'd rather die from anaphylactic shock than not be able to kiss nico ever

It’s not like Levi loved popping antihistamines like the little candies that his grandmother used to give him every time they visited. But he did enjoy seeing his hot neighbor who just had to have three very cute and very cuddly kittens. The only problem was that Levi was so fucking allergic to them that he would sneeze as soon the door to his apartment opened.  

But was that a reason for him to stop going over there? No, of course not. Not when that guy was so nice to him.  

It had all started when he regularly got his mail mixed up with the one from a Mr. Kim. He was living in the apartment next to him so Levi figured that the mail guy just must’ve dropped it accidentally in his mailbox. However, it happened a few times in a row and that was not really okay. Levi could be a scum who loved reading other’s people’s mail. He wasn’t, but he knew of a few people in their apartment building who would’ve just ripped open these letters. So he decided to pay this Nico Kim a visit. 

But boy, he hadn’t been prepared for the view that would grace him. There he was, tall, dark and handsome. Not just handsome, he looked like a fucking model that just jumped out of a magazine. And he was only wearing a hoodie and some sweatpants. How the fuck does one look  _that_ good?  

The other thing that hit him harder than a race car was the immediate sneezing. Shit. The hot guy had a cat. Over the course of the week he had learned that it was actually three. He wanted to die. Like, actually die. Why. Why in God’s name did he have to have three cats? 

The decision to get antihistamines was made three seconds after seeing Nico and sneezing for the second time.  

Nico was nice. He was so smart and funny and he was indeed a model. Well, not anymore, but he used to be a model to pay for med school. Now he was a resident at Grey Sloan Memorial and Levi grinned when he had heard that, because he just got a confirmation that he’d do his sub-intern rotation there, so Nico told him all about the nice doctors and who to watch out for, cause they’re known big meanies to interns despite them having to be one themselves at one point. Levi appreciated the tips, but what he appreciated even more was to just sit on Nico’s couch and listen to his voice.  

Because his voice was dark and smooth and it was calming. Levi liked it a lot. He could have the worst anxiety attack at three in the morning and Nico wouldn’t even bat an eye and come over to talk to him, telling him that he just has to get through this for now and that it’ll be better. 

Yeah, Nico was just great and Levi didn’t mind popping those antihistamines just to be around him. He knew that this wasn’t a good permanent solution to the problem, but what else should he do? He couldn’t go up to him  _now_  and say ‘Hey and also, I’m so fucking allergic to your cats that I’m taking histamines like they’re candies, cause I’m so fucking desperate to be around you, cause I definitely have a huge-ass crush on you, you handsome, handsome tall human.’ 

Yeah no, that wasn’t go over without any kind of endless jokes on him, so he was keeping it quiet. 

Well, at least until one day he had forgotten to get a new box. And now he has been trying to hide his sneezes as good as possible after Nico had come over to rant about this dick at work that yelled at an intern for not knowing how to do something when he didn’t even explain it to her. 

“Are you okay dude,” Nico asked after the tenth sneeze in under three minutes. Levi just nodded quickly with a runny nose and red, watery eyes. Nico wasn’t an idiot though. He was a doctor and it looked like his buddy was possibly allergic to something in the air like –  

“I’m good. No, don’t worry. It’s just… pollens,” Levi quickly said but wanted to kick himself. It was January. He already saw Nico’s unbelieving stare and sighed. 

“I might be… a little bit allergic to uhm… Something. But don’t worry, I’ll get a box of antihistamines tomorrow and then I’ll be good –” 

“But what are you even allergic to?” Nico asked confused. He had never seen him like that before – Or wait. What about the day they met –  

“Uhhh,” Levi looked away. “Totally not your three little balls of fluff,” he mumbled embarrassed. 

“Dude!” Nico exclaimed. Was he for real? 

“It’s no big deal, really!” 

“Why didn’t you ever tell me? I mean we know each other for over half a year now! We see each other almost daily! You must be popping those pills like –“ 

“Candies, yeah I know,” Levi added, earning a firm stare from Nico. 

“Dude. If I would’ve known – I mean you’ve been over so often. I could just come to yours. And get rid of the cat hair on my clothes at least. Like –“ 

“But I like your place. And your cats. And they like me and you know it,” Levi countered. 

“Yeah, I think Sprinkles actually loves you more than me,” Nico agreed with a soft chuckle. He took a deep breath before getting up to run to the little closet room where he knew Levi was storing his vacuum. He quickly stripped off his clothes, confusing Levi a shitton. Not that he didn’t appreciate the view, but what the fuck was this man doing right now? 

“What the hell are you doing?” He asked when Nico turned on the vacuum. 

“I’m saving you from the cat hair on my clothes!” He explained excitedly. Levi just started laughing and shook his head. What an idiot. But at the same time, the gesture made him feel really warm and fuzzy inside and all he wanted to do was to wrap his arms around this man and kiss him. 

His eyes widened as he realized what he was just thinking of and he cursing himself in his mind. As if Nico would ever – 

“Oh you really don’t have to –“ 

“No no no, I do. How else am I supposed to get near you?” He asked with a grin as he started vacuuming his pants. Levi just stared at him in disbelief. Did he just – No. But did he just say  _that_? Levi’s mind was racing, he was so confused. So he just kept staring at him vacuuming his pants and sweatshirt before the turned off the machine and put his clothes back on. 

Levi still watched his every move and could only shake his head when Nico came back to his couch, sitting down right next to him, but this time way closer than usual. Levi obviously didn’t mind, but he was confused. This whole day has been… Quite something. He still cursed himself that he forgot to buy a new box of his antihistamines. If he hadn’t Nico wouldn’t worry about him now. But on the other hand, it was quite nice to know that he cared. 

As he was so sunken into his thoughts he hadn’t even noticed yet that Nico was putting his arm up onto the ledge of the couch. He only realized it when he was leaning back and felt Nico’s arm, instantly pulling him a little closer. 

“I wasn’t sure if you, you know. If you feel the same that I do. But I mean, you took those meds just so I could be around you and I think that’s very –“ 

“Stupid? Creepy? Yeah, I know, I’m sorry,” Levi interrupted him as he  

Nico chuckled and shook his head. “No you big dummy,” he laughed, “I think that’s very cute. You… You are very cute,” he added in an even lower voice than his usual one as he brought up his other hand to place it under Levi’s chin. 

By the mention of the word cute, Levi’s puppy eyes lit up. He just called him cute! This time he was sure that he had actually heard it. 

“C-cute?” He had to be sure. Had to be sure that this was actually what Nico was calling him. 

“Yeah, cute,” Nico assured with a grin as he brushed Levi’s lips with his thumb, cocking his head to the side a little. 

Levi didn’t know how to react to that. At all. So all he did was to stare at Nico’s lips and to hope that Nico would understand. Fortunately, he did and a few seconds later he felt Nico’s lips on his’. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I know at one point it felt a little bit like a crackfic but well. Tell me what you thought of it if you'd like! :)
> 
> My tumblr is [orthoglasses](http://orthoglasses.tumblr.com/) and you can come over if you wanna talk or have a prompt!!


End file.
